The Quidditch Tournament
by JKRowlingsAssistant
Summary: Harry and Ginny’s Quidditch team are both in an International Quidditch Tournament. What team will win? Will this hurt their relationship?
1. The Tournament

Harry got the call at 8 in the morning. His owl was pecking on the bedroom window so rapidly, Harry knew it must've been an emergency. Harry (not willingly I might add) unwrapped his arms from Ginny and got out of bed. In the short time he was walking to the window, a new owl joined the other and began pecking just as fast.

All the pecking woke up Ginny. (That's saying something) Harry stopped to admire how beautiful she was.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER" she yelled. "Are you going to open the bloody window or stand there staring at me!

Harry chuckled as he unlatched and opened the window. The first owl flew to Harry and the second to Ginny.

Harry's letter was from Wood explaining that he had just been informed that there was an international quidditch tournament and he needed to be at the pitch ready to practice in 30 minutes or less if he still wanted to be seeker.

Ginny's letter read basically the same thing but from Jones.

"Well I got to get going." Harry sighed. Ginny replied with a grunt that sounded like "same." As she walked to the bathroom Harry heard her mumbling something about Jones and 'stupid tournament' with a few choice words Mrs. Weasley would not aproove of. Harry headed to the pitch after washing up in the guest bathroom. "Bye Gin!" He called. He heard her grunt back in reply. "Love you too!" Harry called. He chuckled to himself as he apparated away.

Harry was the first one to arrive at the pitch. Oliver looked bright and cheery as he ordered Harry 5 laps around the pitch. At 4 laps, it appeared that everyone had arrived. Oliver called Harry down.

"Alright, Puddlemere has been invited to an international tournament this month. This is it, the big one. This tournament is ours. I'm adding 2 more hours to every practice until the tournament ends. Everyone but Harry on the team groaned. Harry didn't mind. He loved practice. The wind in his hair, the excitement when he spots the snitch. "Get over it!" Barked Oliver. "Are you in it to win it or what?"


	2. Practice

If Harry thought his practice schedule was brutal, Ginny's was destructive. After the now 7 hour practice, Harry went to the Holyhead Stadium to pick up Ginny.

Harry went to the locker room and knocked. When no one answered, he went inside the stadium to see the girls all practicing. Gwenog noticed him right away and flew down to greet him. Well, Harry thought to greet. Before Jones' feet even hit the ground, Harry was shoved behind the stadium's doors.

"Wha- Gwenog, What?" Harry started. "You could be spying for Wood. "Gwenog, I just came to pick up Ginny. When does practice end?" Gwenog sighed, "9 o'clock." "What! That's an extra 4 hours!" Harry had always considers him and Ginny lucky that their practice schedules were in synch. "I know" Gwenog started, "but these girls deserve this, they'll thank me later when we win." Harry knew Gwenog was serious about Quidditch so he let it go. I'm not allowed to tell Wood about this right?" Harry asked lightly. "You got it. If you still want to pick up Ginny, you can get her at 9. I'll let her know you stopped by though." Gwenog said. She knew how much Harry and Ginny loved each other. Ginny had practically begged her 3 months ago to let them move in together. She had agreed, but not before making her swear to make at least 12 goals in the next match. She made 37.

Harry mockingly saluted Gwenog and flew home.

Harry supposed he would have enough time to surprise Ginny with dinner. She would be exhausted by the time practice ended.

At 8:45, Harry has a nice potato casserole with salad, (a special he'd often made for the Dursleys.) and flew to Holyhead.

He arrived just in time to see some girls flying home. He figured Ginny was taking a shower. He waited outside of the only locker room (because they only needed a girl's one) and waited for Ginny.

Gwenog passed him and whispered "good luck, she's in a mood." Gwenog know how bad Ginny's temper could get. She personally had been a victim to one of Ginny's famous 'colorful' spews. This practice she had missed a few goals. This was typical for the other chasers, but Ginny rarely missed a shot, and because of this, she was pissed.

Ginny was the last one to leave by 10 minutes. Even though, Harry waited for her. Gwenog didn't tell Harry why Ginny was mad, so he was a bit apprehensive when she came out seemingly completely calm. "Hey Gin." He began lightly. "Hey Harry, you ready to go?" "Yep." Harry said, and off they flew.

"I made dinner." Harry said once they landed. "That's so sweet, do you mind if I change first?" Ginny asked, still strangely calm and collected. Ginny usually had exploded by this time. "Nope, doesn't matter." Harry replied. As he waited for her, he knew he had to loosen Ginny up. Harry knew it was bad for Ginny to hold her emotions in. It usually ended up poorly for anyone who happened to be in a 15 foot radius. Harry made a plan for when she got down.

When Ginny descended the stairs, Harry looked at her. Well, more like studied her, he could see her anger. He set his plan into action. Before Ginny could say anything, he walked over to her and kissed her, just as she hit the base of the staircase At first, she tried to pull away but Harry held her tight. Eventually she deepened the kiss and when Harry could breathe for one more second, he pulled back, both of them out of breath.

After they had both caught their breath, Ginny looked at Harry. "Git. I was perfectly fine with being angry. Now you have to do that and..." Ginny trailed off. "And what Gin?" Harry urged her with a teasing tone. "And get me all flustered Harry! You know what happened at practice, no, you don't! I missed 6 bloody goals. 6! Do you want to know why Harry? Because of you! Gwenog told me you stopped by and my mind trailed off a bit and I missed 6 goals! Do you know how embarrassing that was! No, you don't bloody well know! And—" Ginny continued on with her famous colored spew while Harry stood there, not blinking an eye. How could he? She looked stunning. Harry loved how fired up she was. He could watch her all day like this. Typically her eyes were a deep chocolate brown, but now, her eyes were a light, nearly hazel brown. Every one of her features showed off her emotions at the moment. Her face, brimming with red most likely due to the small bit of oxygen she was receiving on her rant, was so beautiful. Harry loved her.

Eventually she stopped. "Are you hungry Gin?" Harry asked once her face returned to a normal color, "Famished," Ginny replied simply.

And so they ate.


	3. Sunday Brunch

Due to their practices being so long, Harry and Ginny rarely got time together.

Every Sunday, every Weasley and their family were required to be at the Burrow no later than 10:31 for brunch. Unless you wanted Molly on your back demanding where you were. You were also not allowed to leave until 1:00.

According to Molly, 'This family will not fall apart because of no communication.' And Harry completely agreed. Except for that weekend. All Harry and Ginny wanted to do that weekend was to sleep in until at least 11:00 and spend the day together. They were both exhausted.

Obviously, neither were right in the head because Saturday night, they both turned off their wand alarms and fell asleep before their heads hit the pillow.

None of the Weasleys knew about the couple's extended practice times. Harry and Ginny didn't have enough time to tell them and by the time practice was over, the couple had fallen into a routine of eating quickly and sleeping. No time in between. So, when Harry and Ginny, the only ones to have never missed a Weasley brunch, didn't show up, a few different reasons were thrown around. Well, more like one.

All of the Weasley brothers looked ready to kill Harry. How dare he mess with their little sister. Mrs. Weasley didn't want to believe that. She barely even thought about that as she went into a blind rage.

"How dare they blow off our family brunch! Thy have no right...!" The last time a Weasley missed Sunday brunch, Charlie had been mentally messed up for a week. Molly would never harm one of her children, but her spews could mentally scar one for life. All of the Weasleys apparated to Potter Manor excited for a show. Molly stormed through the door. All of the Weasleys looked around. The house was silent. All of the Weasley brothers thought the same thing. They better not be in the bedroom. Mrs. Weasley stormed upstairs.

The night before, Harry and Ginny both had gotten 2 hours added on to their practice due to no Sunday practices. Neither of them are dinner or changed. They just went to bed.

The Wealseys stormed in ready to yell. They saw Harry and Ginny both sprawled out on the bed with no blankets or sheets on them. They both still had their Quidditch clothes on. Both of their brooms were on the floor at the foot of the bed.

Neither of them woke up to All of the Weasleys storming in. They didn't even wake up when Mrs. Weasley yelled, "Harry James Potter! Ginerva Molly Weasley! They didn't even flinch. They just slept.

Mr. Weasley stepped in when he saw Molly's face grow even more red. "Molly, they look exhausted. Let's go downstairs and wait for them to wake up. Many of the Weasleys ended up apparating to the Burrow, grabbing a broom and playing Quidditch at the Manor's pitch.

Before all of this, Bill Weasley found a note on the counter. After reading it, he brought Molly and Arthur over. It read,

Ginny- Sorry I didn't pick you up from practice, Oliver added another 2 hours to practice and I was exhausted. I left dinner on the counter with a warming charm. I heard Gwenog added 2 to yours as well. I figured you'd be hungry so I made extra. I love you. -Harry

"It says _another_ two hours" Molly said, "How long are they practices?"

"Is this because of the tournament?" Bill questioned.

By this time, all of the Weasleys had made their over and had gotten a look at the note. All of them felt guilty for thinking Harry was messing with their sister.

The Wealseys that wanted to went out and played Quidditch. After 2 hours, everyone was inside and the couple still hadn't woke up. They began to talk when Hermione said she heard something. They all held their breath.

"Ginny! Ginny, wake up. Cmon, your mum's going to kill us!

All of the Weasleys tried contain their laughter at Harry sounding quite nervous. It was hard to believe Harry could be the savior of the Wizarding World and still be terrified of Mrs. Weasley.

They could all hear when Ginny woke up. For they all heard the "bloody hell!" That came from the room.

After a few minutes, they heard the couple walking down the stairs in conversation.

"Cmon Harry, it's already over. Can't we just stay her and relax? Gwenog was being a complete arse yesterday. I think the tournament is getting to her head."

"I know Gin, but we won't have time to see them until next Sunday. We at least have to explain."

"Fine. You can explain. I'm staying here and eating breakfast. I didn't eat dinner or lunch yesterday."

It was that line that caused Molly to notify the couple of the herd of intruders.

"Ginerva Molly Weasley! You get down here! You are coming to the Burrow this instant and letting me cook you a feast. You too Harry."

Both of the couples jumped.

Harry was the first to speak up. "Mrs. Weasley! Let us explain! With the tournament coming up, Wood and Gwenog added tons of practice on to our schedule and we didn't wake up. We're sorry!"

Mrs. Weasley smiled. Harry was so sweet. "How long were your practices yesterday, and when was the last time you ate?!" Ginny sheepishly replied, "11 hours and yesterday at 5:00am." "9 hours and two days ago." Harry replied, feeling a blush creeping up his neck. Mrs Weasley stood there gaping. "Burrow- now," was all she could say.

The two apparated, not wanting by to upset Molly.

As soon as the Burrow spun into view, they were shoved into seats. Mrs Weasley began bustling around filling their plates. They could hear her muttering about 'crazy obsessed captains, and not enough food.' Harry and Ginny ended up staying until dinner was over. They both had to leave for Quidditch the next day. They left with Molly muttering again. They hoped she didn't see Gwenog or Oliver anytime soon.

 **Review! The next chapter will be the first game for both Harry and Ginny. Leave suggestions for this story or another story!**


End file.
